


Always Come Prepared

by Romancefantasy



Series: SuperBat stories [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, Homoromantic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romancefantasy/pseuds/Romancefantasy
Summary: Bruce decides to take his relationship with Clark to another level but it's not all smooth sailing. Bruce needs to be in control and he prepares for everything... except Clark's mom.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: SuperBat stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750108
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97
Collections: DC Universe





	Always Come Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Superbat story so be gentle with me. I discovered this ship last summer and I've been devouring fanfiction ever since. I was never a superhero fan until I found this ship but it forced me to go back and watch the first Superman movie and the first Batman movie and then I watched one of the newer movies, I think the Dawn of Justice. But the best things I've watched are the animated shows and movies. My favorite was Superman/Batman: Public Enemies.  
> In my head, the only Batman is Michael Keaton and the only Superman is Christopher Reeves. Fight me :-)

/*/*/*/*/

The first time they hooked up Superman had been invited. Apparently, if you wanted to date The Batman you had to be invited and agree to some special arrangements. At least Clark Kent/Superman had to accept the special arrangements that Batman laid out for him. When Bruce Wayne aka Batman invited him over to his house to discuss their "missions" Clark hadn't shown up at Bruce's place expecting... well, expecting anything that wasn't business. Hell, he had never even visited Bruce's place, he'd always visited Batman in his element, deep below the mansion in his secret Batcave.

So Superman's first shock was to be invited over for 'drinks' at Bruce Wayne's mansion. His second shock was the "mission" he was there to discuss. 

"Clark, I think you and I should fuck," Bruce said bluntly as he casually sat on the leather sofa nursing a whiskey neat. 

Clark's eyes almost bulged out of his head. 

"What?" he said sputtering out his club soda. 

"You heard me. I think we should sleep together," Bruce repeated setting down his glass on what Clark thought must be an expensive piece of furniture with disregard for ruining the finish by leaving a ring on the wood. "Clark, I'm sure you are aware of the... shall we say the tension between us?"

Clark just looked at Bruce dumfounded so Bruce continued, "I've decided it would be best for the team if we just get it out of our systems." 

"You decided B?" Clark asked.

"Yes and I think if you give it some thought you'd agree. We work well together. I would even say we've become close as friends. I wouldn't want to risk that friendship or our working relationship because of unrequited... feelings of lust. So I think we should fuck." Having laid out his plan Bruce leaned back waiting for Clark to agree.

"Oh okay..." Clark said still dumbfounded. He couldn't deny that he had feelings for Bruce. He thought about the man night and day. When they were together he hung on his every word and when apart he thought about when they would be together again. He had fallen for Bruce and he couldn't hide it. So he said, "When and where would we do this um..."

"Fucking." Bruce supplied.

"Right," Clark said. "That."

"Be at my place tomorrow night, midnight."

"Right," Clark said again. "And bruce just to be clear you are asking me on a date?"

"No."

"No?" Clark asked now more confused than ever.

"No, this is not a date Clark. I like you, and if our circumstances were different perhaps in a different life we could be more, but the work must come first and I cannot allow anything to jeopardize my mission as Batman. That includes feelings for you. So I've come up with a solution to both of our problems."

"Our problems?"

"Yes," Bruce rolled his eyes as if he were speaking to a simpleton. Was this how people felt talking to Brucie? 

"Clark, do you deny that you are attracted to me?"

"Well no," Clark answered honestly. He never thought in a million years he'd get to confess to liking Bruce. Yet here he was being asked by the man himself. 

"Good. And I am attracted to you. That attraction will not go away on its own. I've tried. Sooner or later one of us will be forced to act on those feelings and it could jeopardize our safety or the team. So I decided that the best way to avoid such a calamity is to get it out of our systems. Kill two birds so to speak. We get to scratch an itch and resolve the tension. Regain our equilibrium. Preserve the status quo." 

"Just like that?" Clark still could not believe what he was hearing. Batman wanted to fuck him... or wait did Batman want Clark to fuck him?

"So just to be clear, who would be doing this so-called um... fucking?" 

"We would Clark," Bruce said seeming to finally lose his patience. 

"But during the... you know," Clark made a crude hand gesture, "who would do it?"

"Ooh," Bruce said with understanding. "Well, I thought you would want to." 

"Why did you think that?"

"Well Clark, the way you act, you're always trying to protect me... You're bigger and stronger... I just thought you'd want to."

"I see you've given this a lot of thought already."

"Well yeah. Hey, you don't have to. I can do it, I just didn't know if you'd prefer something like that." 

"I don't have a preference," Clark hastened to add. "I've kinda never done it is all..." he said shyly.

"I figured, which was why I thought you'd be more comfortable on top. But I'm versatile whatever you want." 

"I guess I could top," Clark said primly. He couldn't believe he was saying this. He couldn't believe he was casually discussing fucking Bruce Wayne as if they were deciding what food to order for takeout. 

"Good, so tomorrow night at midnight?"

"Yes, agreed," Clark said while wondering why he was agreeing to this. 

Bruce clapped his hands loudly startling Clark out of his bewilderment. "Excellent, I'll see you then." Bruce stood and showed him to the door. 

Clark made a beeline out of the mansion and immediately took a flight to clear his mind which was racing with all kinds of crazy thoughts. He was going to fuck Batman! They were finally going to be together. He soared high up into the air and even did a few flips of joy as he made his way back to Metropolis. He felt like he was on top of the world. 

And that was how it started. 

They had fucked on their 'not a date'. But neither of them was satiated. In fact, if anything, the 'not a date' made things worse. Much much worse. Now Clark thought of fucking Bruce all the time and the tension grew more intense between the two of them. Now that they knew how the other tasted, how the other felt when reaching orgasm. Now that Clark knew the sounds Bruce would make as he came deep inside him, he couldn't let go. He couldn't forget that feeling of peace he had felt as he held Bruce afterward when they were both exhausted and boneless and only wanted to sleep next to the other. 

And so their one-time fling had become a habit. 

When the tension and longing grew too much, Bruce would schedule them in for 'sleepover'. At first, it was always at Wayne Mannor but then after a few times, Bruce had invited himself over to Clark's tiny apartment. It was all still scheduled in advance. Bruce told Clark when to expect him and he showed up carrying an overnight bag. 

Clark had now fucked Bruce a number of times but tonight would be the first time in his own bed. While Bruce had excused himself to the bathroom to get ready for bed, Clark paced around the small space looking at the room with what he hoped would be Bruce's eyes. 

The room was small but neat. The bed was a Queen size, the room was just too small for a King. But the comforter was large and warm and fluffy. He sat on the side of the bed and tried not to listen to what Bruce was busy doing in the other room. Clark had assumed he was taking a shower and brushing his teeth as Bruce did at his own home on those special nights. It was not until later that he discovered the truth. 

His mother was visiting the next week and she offered to clean his apartment. Clark was no slob but Ma always managed to find something that needed cleaning, a woman's touch she would say. That was how she discovered the bottle in the undercabinet of his bathroom sink. 

"Clark honey are you ok?" Ma asked as she came back into the living room looking worried.

"Sure Ma why do you ask?" Clark looked up from his laptop and the article he was editing.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice this in your cabinet." She held up the unopened box which read Fleet Enema.

Clark's eyes almost bugged out of his head. It wasn't his but he couldn't find the words to deny it to his Ma. Because if it wasn't his than who's was it and why had they needed it and left it in his apartment? Clark didn't feel like explaining the ins and outs of gay sex to his Ma so he decided to play dumb.

"Gee Ma I forgot I had put that there... it's for... um..."

"I know what's for," she said placating him and patting his shoulder to ease his discomfort. 

"You do?" he almost choked. How could his Ma know about that!

"Sure, and I know you're a grown man and you can take care of yourself but..."

"Yes, Ma?" Clark asked with a shaky voice. 

"But you got to eat better dear. If you're backed up you can't be the best Superman now, can you?"

"What?" 

"You heard me, son, you need to eat more roughage I suspect. Your cupboards are full of junk foods and processed canned goods. It's not healthy. You need to eat more fresh greens." 

"Oh. Okay Ma, you're right." Clark nodded in agreement dumbly. 

"His Ma went out shopping that same day and bought him some healthy fruit and vegetables. He did not have the heart or the guts to tell her the truth, that he was 'not dating' someone who happened to be a man and who happened to be Bruce Wayne. 

Later, on one of their 'not dates', Clark confronted Bruce about his little surprise and he got a hearty laugh out of the caped crusader. 

"Your Ma found it?" Bruce wiped a tear from his eye. "And she thought you were constipated!" Bruce got a good belly laugh out of it.

"Ha, ha." Clark huffed. "It's not funny Bruce. I didn't know what to tell her." 

"The truth?"

"And what's that? That my boyfriend, oh no wait, I'm sorry, that the guy I'm fucking takes an enema before he lets me fuck him?"

Bruce sobered up at Clark's expression and his anger. 

"Clark. I'm sorry. You're right, it's not funny. And I know I've put you in an awkward position..." Bruce smiled at his phrasing.

"Pfft! You think?" Clark crossed his arms over his broad chest. 

"Yes, I think I have. Clark, I know you want more than just... this," he waved his hands between the two of them and his bed. I know you want more of me... But for now, can you just accept what I'm able to give you?" he asked quietly. "I know I have no right to do this to you but can you just let us have this?" Bruce pleaded. He approached Clark and hugged him and rested his forehead against Clark's after a deep kiss. 

"But what is this Bruce?" Clark whispered.

"It's just the two of us figuring shit out," Bruce said in a husky voice. 

"Yeah right, you're full of shit Bruce Wayne." Clark grinned after another kiss. 

"Not anymore I'm not," Bruce joked. "I always come prepared." 

Clark rolled his eyes. "Yes, I can just imagine Bruce Wayne shopping for enemas at the local drug store." 

"Not I. That's what butlers are for." 

"Well, I can just imagine Alfred then. It doesn't bother you that he knows what it's for, what we're doing?"

"No. Discretion is Alfred's middle name. Besides raising me, he's a proper English butler. English butlers don't ask questions or make comments about what their employers do or buy."

"Well midwestern moms sure do," Clark said.

"Mmm-hmm. Come along Mr. Kent, its time you feed me some of that midwestern beef," Bruce said as he pulled Clark towards his bed. 

"This is the most unsexy conversation we've ever had," Clark said dragging his feet. 

"You don't want to?" Bruce pouted like he was Brucie.

"I didn't say that," Clark said as he got undressed. "I mean you did get ready. I'd hate to waste a good enema."

Bruce smacked him in the head with a pillow. "Now that was the unsexiest thing I've ever heard." 

"I'm sorry," Clark said taking Bruce into his arms again. Let's start over. "Did you miss me B?"

"Of course Clark, I've been looking forward to your visit all day. I couldn't stop thinking about you." Bruce said as he ran his hands up Superman's back feeling the taut muscles.

"Oh really? And what were you thinking?"

"That I want you to fuck the shit out of me," Bruce said and then he laughed.

"B!"

"I'm sorry Clark, I'm sorry," he held up his hands defensively.  
"Its like pink elephants. Feels good to laugh with you though."

Clark smiled. "It does feel good. I like when you laugh. You don't do it enough." 

"I know. I'm sorry. I just ... be patient with me, please? I'm not used to being ... not unhappy." 

"Can't you even say the word, happy?"

Bruce shook his head. "No. I'm afraid I'll jinx it." 

"Its okay Bruce," Clark's face softened. "Now, no more shit talk." 

"Why not, I enjoy just shooting the shit with you" 

"B!"

"C'mon Clark, loosen up. You know I already have." 

"B!" Clark groaned at the puns.

"I'm sorry Clark. You're just too easy to tease, and you blush so prettily too. Forgive me?"

"Alright B, but no more teasing. This is serious."

"I don't want it to be serious Clark. When I'm with you like this... I want it to be just you and me and the rest of the world be damned. Just for a little while can we just... fuck?"

Clark frowned. "Bruce--"

"Shh," Bruce placed a finger over Clark's lips. "Not tonight Clark, please?"

"Okay Bruce, not tonight but soon," Clark warned him.

"Agreed," Bruce said as he pulled Clark down on the bed. "I'll see you next Tuesday to discuss it."

"Oh B!"


End file.
